worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RodRedlineM1
Welcome Hi, welcome to World of cars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:RodRedlineM1 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) An advice Please can you stop adding invnted characters and pixarized cars? Thanks :) Cars4ever - Pixar Wiki - (talk) 08:53, August 19, 2012 (UTC) BTW: I've only designed 2 or 3 invented characters, most of them are just random people that I edit to make them hae more information (most people just say, "so and so is a car seen at the dinoco 400" Response The only reason I did the 10 or 15 Pixarized cars was because I was trying to earn my "Pounce" badge. Same goes for invented characters. So yeah, Pixarized cars are done. Invented characters I do very rarely so not too much of a problem there. P.S. How did you get so much edits? :) ----- RodredlineM19 Hi! 1) If you wanna get your badge you can do a lot of other edits. Example: you can edit your page, delete false informations on the pages, adding galleries with images.... 2) I earned these badges doing a lot of editing similar to the example on the top. Bye! ;) Cars4ever - Pixar Wiki - (talk) 13:00, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the message! As you're probably aware, I'm currently going through and emptying the false category "Film Characters" (a miscapitalisation, probably deliberate given that editor's edit history, of "Film characters"), so that when it's deleted it won't leave any redlinks. Afrerward, I'll probably also empty the other bogus categories created by the same vandal. Thanks for saying that I would make a good admin, but for that opinion to count with the Wikia staff it needs to be posted to the thread I started on Talk:World of cars Wik. — RobertATfm (talk) 22:39, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Response I'm doing that as well... hard work! At least I get a lot of edit points :D MESSAGE Please stop adding delete notice to my pages!!! I need these pages!!!!! -- :If you don't want your contributions edited, don't make them. Demanding that nobody else touches "your" pages is against everything wikis stand for — and adding a breathtakingly arrogant "NODelete" category is even more so. If you're too dumb even to give your talk-page posts meaningful titles (of course it's a bloody message, we don't need you to point that out), or to sign your talk-page edits as you're supposed to, you're far from fit to be dictating Wiki policy. :Congratulations, CROWcrow; by your actions, you've ensured that when I'm made an admin on this wiki (any day now), my first two actions will be to block you, and to delete that dumb category (after first deleting all its member pages, of course). So if you don't want the ban to be an infinite one, you'd better start behaving yourself. — RobertATfm (talk) 14:40, October 14, 2012 (UTC) The reason I'm putting them up for deletion is because they're STUPID and have no info! Get off the wiki and my talk page CROWcrow!! RodRedlineM1 (talk) 16:19, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! As you'll have noticed by now, you're now an admin (in fact, a bureaucrat). Just like to remind you that should you go through Category:Candidates for deletion, remember that many of those nominations are false and malicious (part of the huge vandalism problem), so check the page history and such before you delete any of those pages. -- RobertATfm (talk) 16:35, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I think you jumped the gun a bit just now... As you saw, I just recreated the article "Miles Axlerod" as "Miles OfStupidComments", then deleted the original. But when I went to do stage 3 of the operation, that of moving the new page back to the old place, I was confused because I kept getting an error. It took me a while to realise that you must have already done the last step, as indeed you had. Still, you'll be pleased to know that the scum who did all those comments (the most recent only yesterday) has now been blocked. We won't be getting any more of his rubbish for a long while yet. -- RobertATfm (talk) 00:11, October 18, 2012 (UTC) : Oh sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking about that :( : Either way, at least we've got this page fixed :D : RodRedlineM1 (talk) 00:13, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey you used my image of Blue Pacer in themattelcarsfiles.wordpress.com but the image is false.Shy guy yellow (talk) 15:16, October 30, 2012 (UTC)Shy Guy Yellow Here my image : Pixar Wiki : Shy Guy Yellow : Ironic you say that today because if you see my latest post, mydogcallzero has on listed on eBay :) : Also, please create seperate sections if you want to send a message, whether its a user page or an article talk page! : RodRedlineM1 (talk) 16:44, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Shy Guy Yellow Thus image is fake : Yes, I know, check my newest post! : RodRedlineM1 (talk) 17:00, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Today's nastiness As you may be aware, you were blocked this morning (British time) for just over two hours, because Madbomberfan objected to some or all of the page deletions you have done. Thank goodness he's no longer a bureaucrat, or you might have been de-sysopped as well. And thank goodness that he failed to realise that I too am an admin, and that any number (of admins) can play that particular game; I wasn't blocked, thus was able to take swift and appropriate action. See User_talk:Madbomberfan#Your_action_on_the_morning_of_5_November_.28British_time.29 for my reaction to him, and for further details. — RobertATfm (talk) 12:28, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :I've now had a reply on my Doom Wiki talk page. Why Madbomberfan replied there, instead of on his own talk page here (I'm sure I left that open to him), I don't know. -- RobertATfm (talk) 14:15, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, I would like to thank you for unblocking me. I myself have seem him doing crap before, especially on the TTTE wiki... look at this page.